Usuario discusión:SkylarGothic
Hola a todos los que me quieran dejar un mensaje, '' ''En esta discusión sólo se permite dejar mensajes a quien venga en son de paz, si és para insultar o para vandalizar ya se pueden ir marchando, o por lo menos tranquilizándose. '' ''En caso de que vengas para hablar de asuntos privados, déjame un mensaje para hablar por el chat privado, que esto lo puede ver cualquiera ok? Re:concurso Hola SkylarGothic. Bien la idea me parece interesante así que tienes permiso para hacer el concurso,sin embargo lo único que no me parece es que puedan participar usuarios no registrados,es decir que solo los registrados participen. Nota:Ten cuidado con tu ortografía. Luis Simspedia (discusión) 15:32 24 jul 2013 (UTC) Re Aquí pon todo:http://es.sims.wikia.com/wiki/Concurso:El_sim_mas_feo Luis Simspedia (discusión) 20:33 24 jul 2013 (UTC) Respuesta a lo de los jueces Skylar, vos sos la que proponés el concurso, por lo que me parece que vos deberías ser la jueza. De todos modos, si querés poner a algún otro usuario para que integre el jurado ''aparte de vos, podés hacerlo. Me enteré de este mensaje porque estaba en la discusión de Luis y lo vi. Bueno, quedamos así. Saludos. 'VickySims' ('discusión) 23:28 29 jul 2013 (UTC) El concurso Hola. Aún sigue en pie lo del concurso del sim mas feo porque sino tendré que borrar el articulo. Luis Simspedia (discusión) 23:25 25 ago 2013 (UTC) Skylar, Hola Hola, oye porque no usas los userboxes para poner mas chulo tu perfil, solo es un consejo si quieres lo tomas ;3 WDavid20 (discusión) 15:52 27 ago 2013 (UTC) hola Sky, te deje un mensaje en mi perfil para no volver a escribirlo y como pierdo la memoria cuando puedas lo lees gracias me gusta mucho tu perfil como lo tienes echo!!! a mi me gustaria poner tambien foto de mis sims pero no se si sabre por mas que leo el tutorial me vuelvo loka jajajaa!!! bueno un besitto y me gusta tienes buen rollo lo intuyo !!!! uffff de la que me e salvado me iba sin firmar que sudores me en entrado jajaja!!! Fanysimera (discusión) 18:10 28 sep 2013 (UTC) ¡Encargo! ¡Hola SkylarGothic! Bueno te haré una casa si quieres. La haré solo con el juego base y con Al Caer la Noche, si deseas también utilizo otros objetos de otra expansión que tenga, sólo dímelo. Otra cosa, para la casa me tienes que dar los siguientes detalles: - Si es casa o departamento de edificio. Si es departamento ¿lo quieres con esos de balcón, o normales? - Para cuantos Sims es la casa, por si necesito hacerle cierta cantidad de habitaciones. - Qué estilo de interiores deseas, si lo quieres gótico, moderno, clásico, jardinero, campestre, etc. Lo usual es que sea moderno si es edificio ya que se ven mejor, pero tu decides el estilo. - De qué tamaño el lote. Si es edificio debe ser mayor de 40x40. - Objetos adicionales. Si deseas objetos adicionales. Ejemplo: Un auto, un ataúd, etc. Eso es lo básico pero cualquier cosa, me dices que detalles deseas y trataré de hacerlo lo mejor a tu gusto. ¡Saludos! Josecedenho (discusión) 02:30 28 ago 2013 (UTC) Userboxes *Donde dice color:aquí poner el nombre del color en inglés. *En background:aquí poner el nombre del color en inglés. (Si no te sabés todos, en esta página están: http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Colores_web). ¡Suerte en tus userboxes! '''Vico (discusión) 22:37 28 ago 2013 (UTC) Re:Construcción de casa Bueno ya empezé hoy hacer la casa. No le he tomado fotografías. Casa 40X40 Es de 3 pisos, 4 habitaciónes (3 habitaciones dobles y 1 con 2 camas individuales), 4.5 baños, salón con chimenea, 2 jacuzzis (1 en el área de la piscina, otro en uno de los balcónes), aparcamiento para dos autos. salón de música, bar en el sótano con vista a la piscina. Bueno hasta ahora llevo solo la estructura hecha. Me faltan las puertas, ventanas y arcos. Mañana pondré eso y haré los jardínes y el área de la piscina. Cualquier cosa me avisas ;) ¡Saludos! Josecedenho (discusión) 03:25 29 ago 2013 (UTC) Re Hola Skylar Pues yo no se de eso porque es contenido personalizado y yo solo uso el de la store. Luis Simspedia (discusión) 20:52 29 ago 2013 (UTC) Modo contruir terminado ¡Hola SkylarGhotic! bueno aquí están las fotos. ya hice el modo construir me faltan los muebles. Espero que te haya gustado ¡Saludos Josecedenho (discusión) 03:00 31 ago 2013 (UTC)! CasaSky.jpg|Plano frontal CasaSky 2.jpg|Entrada, vista del segundo piso CasaSky 3.jpg|Piscina CasaSky 4.jpg|Salón CasaSky 5.jpg|Sótano CasaSky 6.jpg|Plano lateral CasaSky 7.jpg|Parte trasera Nombre de la casa A mí me parece bien el nombre que le has puesto. Lo dejaré así. Sería así: The Modernity Descripción: 4 Dorm./ 4.5 baños - Esta casa de estilo contemporáneo se subleva a las tradicionales casas y villas asentadas en las colinas a la puesta del sol. Su diseño coloridamente aerodinámico pone en impresión el interés de los vecinos por saber quién vive ahí. Bueno ¿qué te parece? ;) Seguiré trabajando en la casa. ¡Saludos! Josecedenho (discusión) 20:07 31 ago 2013 (UTC) Construcción Bueno ya el primer piso, el sótano, el exterior y el tercer piso está listo. Sólo me falta el segundo piso, que son las habitaciones y los baños faltantes. Mañana te haré la entrega por la tarde. Josecedenho (discusión) 00:50 1 sep 2013 (UTC) Sobre la entrega La entrega será por via Los Sims 3 Store. Osea lo exporto y solo te dejo el link para que lo descargues. Cualquier cosa yo trataré de ver si subo el lote en un enlace de descarga (ejemplo MEGA) pero me tomaría más tiempo subirlo así. ¡Saludos! Josecedenho (discusión) 18:34 1 sep 2013 (UTC) ¡Entrega lista! Bueno Skylar te entrego las llaves de tu nueva casa: http://www.thesims3.com/assetDetail.html?assetId=7630454 Es de la Store puesto que no pude subirla en otro lado. Le tome fotos para que vieras la temática de la casa. No son las mejores fotos del mundo pero algo es algo :) : The Modernity.jpg|Gimnasio-Estacionamiento The Modernity 2.jpg|Escaleras principales The Modernity 3.jpg|Entrada principal The Modernity 4.jpg|Salón The Modernity 5.jpg|Salón (área audiovisual) The Modernity 6.jpg|Atrio The Modernity 8.jpg|Área del bar The Modernity 9.jpg|Área del bar - vista a la piscina y lugar para juegos The Modernity 10.jpg|Jacuzzi - Área de un balcón The Modernity 11.jpg|Área lateral - día The Modernity 12.jpg|Habitación principal The Modernity 13.jpg|Jacuzzi - Área de la piscina The Modernity 14.jpg|Máquina de burbujas de sabor The Modernity 15.jpg|Pista de baile The Modernity 16.jpg|Sala de música The Modernity 17.jpg|Cocina The Modernity 18.jpg|Habitación estilo femenino The Modernity 19.jpg|Área lateral - noche MOOOMENTO RANDOM hudhfowuigfwoqPIGYUQ toy loca. Bueno, lo primero, gracias por hecharle cumplidos a mi sim. No se quita el gorro de los* ni para dormir e.e es vampira y la pillé con cara de poli malo XD Sus rasgos soooooon: *Afortunada (TODOS mis sims lo llevan y creo que TODOS los sims del mundo deberían tenerlo menos Papadopoulos:El sim del RubiusOMG) *Con sentido del humor *Valiente B) *Artística *Buena ¿Y tu sim? Como es? explcameloooooooo porfaporfaporfagtghjrandom Mira una forou (okno foto) Screenshot-417.jpg|Hipnotizando... *-*|linktext=Hipnotizando Screenshot-418.jpg|Nyan se acabó el hipnotizo u.u Screenshot-420.jpg|Editando paginas de Simspedia :D Agradecimiento Bueno gracias por decir eso de que soy "buen arquitecto" ya que me encanta ser un arquitecto en el mundo de los Sims y bueno me falta un recorrido para ser uno en la vida real. Suerte y que disfrutes de verdad el hogar que hice para ti. ¡Saludos! Josecedenho (discusión) 17:24 2 sep 2013 (UTC) Nyan n.n Que guapa es tu sim! (Tuve que hacerle una foto de mi sim vizca xD) uyg8yg9g6986 el rubiusrubiusrubiuspapadorubius QUE SALGA EL 19!!! T^T Sabes que? Creo que el chico del carro (Josecedenho) y tu hais congeniado demasiado.... e.e okno xD Una cosilla, copia el codigo en modo fuente y después pegalo en preferencias en la sección Firma, y cuando lo tengas, activas el wikitexto y mira que firma tan bonita: Skylar (discusión) Bye n.n PinkladyApril:3 (discusión) 16:53 3 sep 2013 (UTC) :( Nosé! Alguien me edito :( PinkladyApril:3 (discusión) 17:00 4 sep 2013 (UTC) No, Simplemente es un ataque vandalico :) PinkladyApril:3 (discusión) 15:45 6 sep 2013 (UTC)thumb|xD :3 Oki! ¿De que quieres que se trate? Yo había pensado en Criaturas Sobrenaturales y Vaya Fauna. Tu como quieras. Un saludillo! PinkladyApril:3 (discusión) 10:19 7 sep 2013 (UTC) Re: Aver que te parece esto: Un perro negro y un blanco se encuentran y a la vez dos chicas adolescentes también. La chica del perro negro es gotica y la del blanco, que se mudó de ciudad. Después, se hacen amigas y empieza la serie. Y listo. ¿te parece? PinkladyApril:3 (discusión) 07:11 8 sep 2013 (UTC) Ok Ok me encargo de la otra chica PinkladyApril:3 (discusión) 12:51 8 sep 2013 (UTC) Re: Ok, voy a empezar a crear la familia. Saludines! PinkladyApril:3 (discusión) 17:41 9 sep 2013 (UTC) Re:Pregunta Fácil, pon a tu sim en intercambio, copia su foto, y rapidamente lo borras. Bezitoz, PinkladyApril:3 (discusión) 19:49 10 sep 2013 (UTC) thumb|Familia OnesEsta es la Familia Ones. A la izquierda, Holly Ones Abajo, Chiqui Ones A la izquierda del jarrón, Esther Ones A la derecha del jarrón, Miachel Ones A la derecha, Sky Ones Eso es todo :3 Saudines! PinkladyApril:3 (discusión) 07:00 11 sep 2013 (UTC) ¿? Que dijo Luis? ._. Es alguna sorpresa?O algún cotilleo? :s dimelo, no me enfado. PinkladyApril:3 (discusión) 14:55 11 sep 2013 (UTC) Jaja Jaja muy bonitas :) PinkladyApril:3 (discusión) 14:58 11 sep 2013 (UTC) Pd:Conectate al chat Re: La Serie Vale, cuando te conoctes la pongo. Saludines! PinkladyApril:3 (discusión) 15:33 12 sep 2013 (UTC) Re: Si estas aun online, dimelo y conectate al xat. Saludillos! ---'PinkladyApril:3' (discusión) 17:07 12 sep 2013 (UTC) Online Stas? Si estas ONLINE me lo dices pls PinkladyApril:3 (discusión) 20:54 13 sep 2013 (UTC) ok Ok PinkladyApril:3 (discusión) 07:57 15 sep 2013 (UTC) Link Ya 28 personas se lo descargaron -.-' pero toma: http://www.thesims3.com/assetDetail.html?assetId=7658596 Saludines :3 PinkladyApril:3 (discusión) 11:09 15 sep 2013 (UTC) Re: Ok, me parece tdo bn ¡a rodar! :D PinkladyApril:3 (discusión) 16:47 16 sep 2013 (UTC) xD Hequisdé. El chat se enamoró de mi! PinkladyApril:3 (discusión) 17:06 17 sep 2013 (UTC) Wikiolimpiadas Hola SkylarGothic! Lo siento pero ya le había pedido a Faabri que fuera de mi equipo. ¡Saludos! Josecedenho (discusión) 02:55 22 sep 2013 (UTC) Hola vi tu mensaje en mi discusion, si aun no tienes pareja, podriamos hacer un equipo :D Rosasuperlano (discusión) 06:02 22 sep 2013 (UTC) Ok hagamos equipo :D Rosasuperlano♥♫∞(Mi discusión∞♥) 22:47 25 sep 2013 (UTC) Jajaja gracias :D, entonces hagamos eso, y lo de sacar info de la simspedia en ingles y ponerla aqui creo que es interwikificar o algo asi Rosasuperlano♥♫∞(Mi discusión∞♥) 20:09 26 sep 2013 (UTC) Re: :( Jooooooo hala, la family Suspendida u.u no te retires...ya hay mucha gente que se retiró...porfi...¿has probado reinstalar el juego? Se perderán los datos, pero...¡puedes hacerlo en LS4! ¡Así seremos una de las pocas series de LS4! Un besazo, PinkladyApril:3 (discusión) 06:35 28 sep 2013 (UTC) Re Hola respecto a tu pregunta User es usurio. Luis Simspedia (Mi discusión) 16:56 28 sep 2013 (UTC) Re: Color Hola, el código lo podés ver en el modo fuente de tu página de usuario si no sabés de HTML pero, de todos modos, acá te va: Saludos. Vico (discusión) 21:31 28 sep 2013 (UTC) Re Yo iba a ser juez oficial?? jamas dije eso, ademas que no tengo tiempo para ser juez estoy ocupado con lo de las wiki-olimpiadas y mi proyecto. Luis Simspedia (Mi discusión) 23:40 28 sep 2013 (UTC) Re: Waaaao! Que bonito!!!! me encanta *-* mi pelo no es liso pero me encanta *0* Mira el código es este (tienes quye pegar el codigo en modo fuente): Tu tranquila, te pondré en meteduras de pata ; ) Saludos, preciosa!!! PinkladyApril:3 (discusión) 17:16 30 sep 2013 (UTC) Que miedo me daz o.o RE: ¡Que bonitas! Gracias Skylar :3 (Carlos es mio e.e) PinkladyApril:3 (discusión) 06:42 5 oct 2013 (UTC) Re: Ciudad Simspedia Bueno, si me podés poner un traje que no sea de vieja, pero que tampoco sea demasiado informal, mejor. El color que sea gris, y si quieres saber algo sobre mi físico, checa la imagen de la sim que hay en mi perfil (en la plantilla perfil). Es todo. Adiós, y suerte con el proyecto. ❀Victoяiα❀ (alguna pregunta?) 22:47 14 oct 2013 (UTC) RE:Fanon Gracias por el aviso ya me encargue. Luis Simspedia (Mi discusión) 04:49 20 oct 2013 (UTC) Respuesta . Página borrada por ser innecesaria. Gracias por el aviso. Respecto al userbox, ya está listo. Fijate en mi galería de creaciones: acá. Solo entrá a fijarte el código y lo copiás en tu página de usuario. De nada. ❀Victoяiα❀ (alguna pregunta?) 15:21 25 oct 2013 (UTC) hola disculpa tengo vario tiempo jugando los sims y e tratado de encontrar la fruta de la vida pero siempre que escribo el truco de ¨buydebug¨ me aparece como comando desconocido en realidad epero que puedas ayudarme. 187.192.236.66 (discusión) 18:37 25 oct 2013 (UTC)ISIS Re: Problema La única solución posible que te puedo dar es que con Control (Ctrl) + la tecla de más (+) la agrandes, puede que tengas los chats en pantalla pequeña. Si no funciona, es un tema de tu ordenador, no puedo hacer nada. Suerte con el problema (: ❀Victoяiα❀ (alguna pregunta?) 23:29 25 oct 2013 (UTC) Pretendientes para Fatima Hola! Te presento a mi Sim Dominic Vaq para participar del concurso "Pretendientes para Fatima" FiammiSims (discusión) 21:36 26 oct 2013 (UTC) Pretendientes para Fatima Hola! Te presento a mi Sim Dominic Vaq para participar del concurso "Pretendientes para Fatima" Dominic Vac.jpg|De frente Dominic Vac 1.jpg|De perfil Dominic Vac 3.jpg|La cara Dominic Vac 2.jpg Sus rasgos son: *Vegetariano *Bueno *Entregado a la familia *Amante de los animales *Atletico Su gustos: *'Comida': Ensalada de Frutas *'Musica': Pop *'Color': Azul *'Signo': Escorpio FiammiSims (discusión) 19:39 28 oct 2013 (UTC) Re: Holis wapi!!!! Si, por fin separaron la silla de ruedas de mi hermano...¡que descanso u u'! Vi lo nuevo en la wiki... O_O Y yo que pensaba que Chamaleon era de los buenos... Respecto a las ideas, genial!! (:D yo tbn soy un poco cursi, pero con mi gorra de new york yankees, no tanto xd) Un besito, campeona! (Mira tu perfil y sabrás lo k digo xd) PinkladyApril:3 (discusión) 15:24 27 oct 2013 (UTC) Re Hola. Nosotros ya sabemos sobre eso, chamaleon vandalizo ahí. No se puede hacer nada y por favor no hagas cosas sin consultar con cualquier administrador, no existe ninguna regla que diga que no pueden existir dos o mas wikis con el mismo tema. Luis Simspedia (Mi discusión) 20:26 27 oct 2013 (UTC) Re Las que debes haber visto de seguro eran fanon, esas fueron cerradas porque se iban a fusionar con SimsPedia. Luis Simspedia (Mi discusión) 20:39 27 oct 2013 (UTC) Hola si me acuerdo de ti haha y si desapareci es que siempre que entraba a Simspedia no habia nadie y entonces me iba... haha cuando era el concurso ese? StevenTitanic (discusión) 00:33 28 oct 2013 (UTC) skñadsdk :3 Jaii ! :33 Emm holi n,n Shii amo el rubiu*-* y holasoygerman soy de chile :'D asñldks em esa sim no es mia u-u pero la subi porque es boni n.n Y eso Ajdlasjd' mi mensajito no sé donde quedo ! D: pero te lo vuelvo a escribir e.e dasldaksñldask wolah ! jaguar yu? =3 ..Ah el rubius? ah mi novio <.< y german mi amante >:o Shim! la verdad es que los amo <3 son tan lskdasdj.. n.n Mi sim no es mia u.u soy una falsa lo sé u.u chininiin..okeiya# :3 ems.. no sé que mas escribir._. dsa{slda{sjfsdlkfjdlf :3 Espero Que Sheamos Amigas c': aww.. PD: The story of my life I take her home I drive all night to keep her warm and time... Is frozen.. <-- Con eso queda claro que 1D es mi vida <3 Y que Nunca Los Dejaré de Amar ! 'w' Porque son lo mas hermosho del mundou! :3 Adioshiñou! :333333 las{dlas{dasd -LaNoNormalRickie'3'Directionerc: 1D'rickie♡ (discusión) 03:50 31 oct 2013 (UTC) Wolaa n.n Adasdlksjdalsajlsjlda :3 shii yo re amo al rubius pero tenemos muchos años de diferencia por lo que no podriamos vivir juntos =c .. skdañsldkas Am.. yo re amo a wandi (1D) :3 kdañsldk no se que mas contarte n.n Ahora creo que german vive en los angeles >:o dskñlakd y eso :B no se que mash decir n.n Pretendientes para Fátima Aquí te dejo a mi sim: Jaun Altino thumb|left|314px Rasgos: Amistoso Bueno Valiente Vegetariano Virtuoso Etapa: Joven Adulto Deseo De Toda La Vida: Compositor de películas con exito Gustos: Comida: Ensalada de Otoño Musíca: Clásica Color: Aqua Espero que te guste mi sim :D RodrigoP (discusión) 18:32 2 nov 2013 (UTC) El Peinado El peinado me lo descarge de Los Sims de Ani :D eso creo o_o . Wiki Hola, Skylar. Mirá, recibí tu mensaje sobre lo de las wikis. Te voy a pasar unos cuantos consejos para llevar a cabo una wiki completa y bien hecha. *Sé bien de la creación de userboxes, y creo que a lo que te referías de "wiki" es el código HTML. Verás, este código es con el que está compuesta cualquier página web, detrás de una barra de color verde, por ejemplo, hay un código para que eso se pueda mostrar como es. Tengo un conocimiento intermedio de este código; no lo sé todo, pero lo que sé te puede ayudar bastante ;) *Sobre las plantillas, todavía estoy trabajando en eso; no las sé crear perfectamente y tan solo he intentado hacer unas básicas que, pese a todo, tenían algunos errores. Crear plantillas no es una cosa tan fácil como crear un userbox. *Lo primero que deberías hacer, antes de "lanzarte" a crear plantillas, es crear un logo para tu wiki. Podés crear uno en Photoshop (si sabés usar ese programa, salen muy lindos logos) o sino, de modo más amateur, en Paint. A lo que el Paint es un programa bastante básico, deberás tener cuidado y que salga lo más prolijo posible ya que las cosas creadas en este programa, por lo general, no salen demasiado elaboradas. *Bueno, ya mencioné que no sé crear demasiado bien las plantillas, pero mi compañero sí sabe; podrías pedirle ayuda a él. Y yo colaboro con los detalles. *Si tenés problemas con los tildes o comas podés redactar los artículos primero en Word, pero viendo tu manera de escribir, no creo que tengas que hacer eso. *Y el último consejo y el más importante: no robes ninguna plantilla ni nada de otra wiki a menos que tengas permiso para hacerlo, recuerda que eso se llama plagio. Si es para uso personal no pasa nada, pero si es para la wiki creo que sí. Oye, un día tuve la idea de crear una wiki, pero no sé por qué, no lo hice. Supuse que sería muy pequeña para ser una wiki, xD. Cualquier cosa me avisás, si tenés dudas con el HTML. Yo estoy siempre disponible. ¡Saludos! ❀Victoяiα❀ (alguna pregunta?) 21:36 3 nov 2013 (UTC) © Placa oficial VickySims Serie Buenas, contando el mensaje antarior tenés dos mensajes míos. El tema del presente se debe a que, el portal fanon del que SimsPedia consta fue diseñado para que los usuarios suban sus sims fanon, no 'sus series. SimsPedia fanon no admite series, y menos si los artículos están en construcción como [[Fanon:Serie ''Amigas|esta de acá]] que, si no me equivoco, es tuya. No sos la única usuaria que creó series, pero te advertimos que tenés '5 días '''antes de que la borre yo misma. Pero si, en todo caso, la terminas antes de esos días, y la dejas ahí, no pasará nada. '❀Victoяiα❀ (alguna pregunta?) 02:39 4 nov 2013 (UTC) Ayudame Hola Skylar, ayudame con un problema que tengo, el problema es que no se como poner poses en los sims 3, yo descargue esa cosa de pose player y las poses pero al ir a mi juego me aparecia el pose player y decia que no hay acciones disponibles, explicame como las instalastes y dime si cometi un error, las poses y el pose player estan en la carpeta Packages. Gracias ;) WDavid20 (discusión) 15:31 4 nov 2013 (UTC) Re: ewe todo el rato hablando xD Gracias, yo tambien apoyaré tu serie y la leerla todos los días si hace falta. Y me alegro de que te guste escribir. Yo pienso que es mi hobbie o mi faceta, porque es donde más espreso mi imaginación y ademas lo que siento. Por eso me encanta crear una serie y levantarme una mañan y decir hoy escribiré un capítulo. ''Sobre todo cuando esta el tiempo nublado entonces ahi me entran mas ganas de escribir. Por cierto otra cosa, he visto que te mandarón el mismo mensaje que ami sobre el tema de la serie. Tu entiendes lo de que la serie esta incompleta. Yo no. MakeItAmerica (discusión) 16:14 4 nov 2013 (UTC) Re: Hola! No digas eso!! Futuro tiene. Además no entiendo el porque esta incompleta. Lógicamente los capítulos se suben a la semana y no de ya acabarla. Entonces para que ponen el apartado series. No lo entiendo. Una serie dura años si se deja. Re:Wiki; más información. Bien, para crear una plantilla no necesitas tener ningún programa especial instalado ._. sólo un editor de textos (Word, Gedit, Bloc de Notas; lo tienen todos los PC). Pero esto sólo si te es más cómodo hacerlo así, sino sólo lo creas en la misma wiki y ta. Y no confundas '''plantilla '''o '''código '''con '''parámetro'; la plantilla contiene un código que se compone de parámetros, es decir, cuando las editas aparece, por ejemplo: ...etc. (Es un ejemplo, en realidad puse lo primero que se me vino a la mente, no sé si son así). Los parámetros se separan con punto y coma (;) y para sabértelos todos deberás ir a algún manual de Wikipedia, la verdad es que no los sé todos. Esto es solo una pieza más del HTML, xD. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Las imágenes se ponen así: 250px La parte que dice "px" es el tamaño de la imagen en pixeles. 250 es el tamaño adecuado para un perfil de un sim, por ejemplo. Y sí, en el userbox (se dice userbox, no userboxe, userboxes es en plural) se puede escribir cualquier cosa. Tendrás que prestar atención a los parámetros que dicen background color y border, que son el color de borde y fondo del userbox. Al color del borde hay que ponerle el prefijo solid para que funcione. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Respecto a la serie, si no la completas en 5 días se borrará por ser serie, pero los personajes no ya que son, básicamente, sims. ¿Aclaro así tus dudas? ❀Victoяiα❀ (alguna pregunta?) 22:51 4 nov 2013 (UTC) Vandalismo Hola Skylar, Ha habido un vandalismo en tu perfil, pero ya devolví tu perfil a la normalidad. Si ves que hay algún vandalismo, házmelo saber o diles a algún admin ¿Vale? Un beso y suerte en tus ediciones. The Hero April (discusión) 09:43 9 nov 2013 (UTC) Re: Hi! Tranquila, solo he desecho la edición del vándalo. De todas maneras, no se sabe si es MakeItAmerica, ya que ella estuvo copiando códigos de los perfiles para ponerlos. Bueno, si aún estás en el PC cónectate al Chat The Hero April (discusión) 10:01 9 nov 2013 (UTC) Reversión No pude evitar leer el mensaje que le dejaste a Sabrina Mistic sobre el vandalismo. No ha sido MakeItAmerica la que vandalizó. Primero podés ver los cambios que hizo en tu página de usuario para asegurarte de lo que haya hecho, y el vandalismo vino de una IP, no de un usuario registrado ._. He rastreado el IP vandálico y es de Colombia, teniendo en cuenta que aparentemente MakeIt es de España, o al menos eso creo yo. De todos modos voy a estar atenta a los cambios que haga esta usuaria ya que no hay necesidad de editar ninguna userpage y, si son actos vandálicos, se deja una advertencia y de persistir esto se bloquea, y ya. Era eso. ❀Victoяiα❀ (alguna pregunta?) 15:23 9 nov 2013 (UTC) Re:Plantillas Ya, pero ese artículo enseña como crear la página que contiene la plantilla para que al insertarla se haga por método corto, lo que no te enseña es la parte de los parámetros, que es lo más complicado (bueno, en mi opinión, un poco al principio, pero después no). La creación de una plantilla de tipo como la de perfil, son las más complejas, pero las tablas contenedoras o cajas de estilo userbox son las más sencillas y rápidas de hacer. Las ayudas de Wikia son útiles, sí, pero muy básicas; para saber más de código se aprende mucho mirando (NO copiando), leyendo páginas de uso del CSS y HTML, o pidiendo ayuda a los que más saben. Saludos y conectate al chat para hablar sobre el tema. ❀Victoяiα❀ (alguna pregunta?) 16:12 16 nov 2013 (UTC) Re:Iniciar (?) No importa si salís sin guardar o no, el punto es salir y volver a entrar al juego para que los cambios se apliquen correctamente sin darse anomalías gráficas. Vi¢toяiα™ (☎Contáctame☎) 18:35 16 nov 2013 (UTC) Fanon Hola. Skylar tienes que completar los artículos fanon de tus sims, o de lo contrario seran borrados. Luis Simspedia (Mi discusión) 03:56 18 nov 2013 (UTC) Re No me refiero a la serie, me refiero a los artículos de tus sims. Por cierto las paginas solo pueden ser borradas por admins y burócratas.(yo ya lo borre) Luis Simspedia (Mi discusión) 20:47 18 nov 2013 (UTC) Re Estas son: http://es.sims.wikia.com/wiki/Categor%C3%ADa:P%C3%A1ginas_fanon_creadas_por_SkylarGothic Casi todas les falta una plantilla. Luis Simspedia (Mi discusión) 20:57 18 nov 2013 (UTC) Re Bueno pues yo no me hago responsable de lo que haya pasado, no es mi culpa, si a mí me funcionó sin problemas y uso XP, es evidente que es algo de tu ordenador. Si el juego te anduvo después de subir las gráficas es algo que no tiene nada que ver. Si no abrió después de las gráficas, ya puede ser por eso... probá a reiniciar el juego, reiniciar la máquina, no ejecutar el juego usando otros programas a la vez, etc. Aunque repito, dudo que sea por eso de las gráficas. PD. ¿Te gusta el contenido personalizado? :O Yo lo encuentro demasiado barbie ''(?) 'Vi¢toяiα™' (☎Contáctame☎) 20:30 20 nov 2013 (UTC) Re No tenés 81 ediciones, sino 74 en páginas. El logro ha de funcionar mal, es la única conclusión que saco. Saludos y ante cualquier duda, a mi discusión. --'Vi¢toяiα™' (☎Contáctame☎) 00:43 25 nov 2013 (UTC) Gracias Gracias por el premio, si creo que te habias demorado un poco ya hasta se me habia olvidado, Gracias '♦♪WDavid♪♦' ('discusión) 20:22 2 dic 2013 (UTC) '''The Hero April (discusión) 07:40 7 dic 2013 (UTC)Holiz awa felices fiestas Re Ya, no está mal el userbox. Podés ponerlo en la lista de userboxes si querés, y después te enseño a ponerles método corto para colocarlo en páginas de usuario. --'Vi¢toяiα™' (☎Contáctame☎) 19:35 7 dic 2013 (UTC) Hola Skylar quiero decirte que eres la persona mas importante de mi vida y que te amo.Sin ti no podria vivir. Remitente: tu ya sabes... - Pero que. *O* si es una broma que sepas que no me lo trago xd. Skylar:3 (discusión) 09:42 26 oct 2013 (UTC) 20:16 9 ene 2014 (UTC) Skyyy Queres decir que si hubiera firmado el mensaje anterior no le habrias avisado? PD: En serio fue tan ofensivo como para avisarle a un adminisrador? Simmer365 (discusión) 20:59 9 ene 2014 (UTC) Re Claro que no he sido yo, no soy... bueno, ya sabés (?) El que puso eso fue Simmer. No entiendo por qué lo hizo, pero habrá sido alguna forma de llamar la atención. Solo ignora a esa gente. Lo que no entiendo es eso de "te amo", la verdad. Yo no lo consideraría tan ofensivo como vos, pero estoy de acuerdo contigo en denunciarlo y que es molesto. --'100px|link=Usuario:Vickantiqua' ♦ Discusión 01:04 10 ene 2014 (UTC)